


Mio Caro Zero

by dangeroperi



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangeroperi/pseuds/dangeroperi
Summary: Igniz vuole l'amore tanto quanto Zero.
Relationships: Original Zero/Igniz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mio Caro Zero

"Mio caro Zero, puoi entrare."

Igniz sospirò mentre guardava le telecamere. Zero entrò lentamente, rendendosi conto dell'umore di Igniz. "Signore." Igniz accavallò le gambe mentre si sedeva sulla sua sedia simile a un piedistallo. "Come ti sentiresti se ti dicessi che Krizalid è stato ucciso?" Gli occhi di Zero si spalancarono per lo shock e distolse lo sguardo tristemente.

"Difetto dopo difetto, eppure ... Mi addolora sapere che tutto quello che ho sei tu." Igniz gemette, lo stress e la tensione salirono dentro di lui. "Sono contento che ti senta in questo modo, mio Signore."

Igniz guardò Zero con gli occhi di qualcuno che stava nascondendo qualcosa. "Ho sempre sentito per un po 'che c'è qualcosa dietro il tuo sguardo ... Qualcosa di più del tuo rispetto e lealtà per me." Zero ha tossito prima di iniziare la sua dichiarazione. "C'è-aha, mi dispiace, niente del genere." Igniz sciolse la sua posizione e fissò Zero.

"C'è stato qualcosa che volevo dirti." Igniz inspirò bruscamente e guardò Zero seriamente. "In tutte le cose che mi sono successe-non ho mai pensato-" Igniz stava perdendo il filo del discorso. "Proverei queste cose per ... un uomo. Misty deve sentirsi ... se lo sapeva, orribile. " Zero ha quasi perso la calma a questo punto. Voleva esprimere tutti i suoi sentimenti proprio qui, proprio ora. Ma Igniz probabilmente non la penserebbe come farebbe, no?

“Io ... io ti voglio, Zero. Voglio che tu mi dica che mi ami. " Il petto di Zero era stretto. I suoi respiri si fecero più pesanti mentre un sorriso tremante cresceva sul suo viso. “Io-io ti amo, Lord Igniz. Molto."

Igniz ridacchiò mentre chiudeva gli occhi, e lasciò che le parole di Zero penetrassero.

"Sono contento che ti senta così, mio caro Zero."

**Author's Note:**

> wwwwwwww i speak english too! i'm just more comfy with italian~


End file.
